In the electronics interconnection industry there is a need to efficiently and economically connect electronic components such as integrated circuits (IC) to printed circuit boards or similar component receiving boards. The integrated circuits are typically supported in a connector apparatus which can be easily inserted or removed from the circuit board without disturbing the remaining components on the board. The connector apparatus should also protect the integrated circuit from adverse handling conditions occasioned by replacement of components. These adverse conditions can both structurally and electrically damage the integrated circuit, rendering the component useless. Structural damage may be caused by rough or accidental mishandling of the fragile integrated circuit and electrical damage may be caused by the static electricity discharged by the handler.
Connector assemblies which are insertable and removable from circuit boards are known. These connectors employ a socket which accommodates the integrated circuit. The socket is inserted into a mating header which is mechanically and electrically secured to the circuit board. Typically the socket including the integrated circuit is inserted in a vertical orientation, that is the socket is brought down onto the header in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the circuit board. While this technique adequately provides for installation and removal without disturbing adjacent connections, clearance must be provided above the socket to allow for such vertical insertion and removal. Thus, when arranging plural circuit boards in parallel fashion, sufficient space must be provided between each to permit such clearance. Accordingly, the circuit boards cannot be placed in as close proximity as would be desirable for efficient use of the available space. Examples of the vertical insertion connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,493 issued Apr. 29, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,532 issued Oct. 26, 1982, the latter assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In each of these references the connector assembly is secured to the circuit board from above. In addition, the sockets of these connector assemblies include an open upper end which receives the integrated circuit. The integrated circuit remains exposed, both before and after connection to the circuit board and thus is subject to the external adverse conditions of handling.
The electronics industry has also seen the use of socket assemblies which provide for insertion and removal of an integrated circuit along a direction parallel to the plane of the circuit board. One such assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,360 issued Apr. 19, 1983. In such assemblies, an integrated circuit holder is mechanically and electrically, permanently secured to a circuit board. The holder has a side opening which permits slidable receipt of an integrated circuit cartridge, in a direction parallel to the plane of the circuit board. While avoiding the need for increased space between circuit boards, the replaceable cartridge has an open side end which permits insertion of the integrated circuit into the cartridge. The integrated circuit is not fully enclosed until the removable cartridge is inserted into the fixed holder. Thus, the integrated circuit remains exposed and unprotected in the replaceable cartridge until the cartridge is inserted into the holder. As the holder is fixedly secured to the board there is no provision for the connection of an enclosed integrated circuit to a circuit board.